


Bowtruckle Bookplate Illustration

by ratcreature



Series: Cyclopaedia of Magical Creature, Common and Rare [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Encyclopedia, Fanart, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Wizarding Books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter ink illustration showing a bowtruckle. It’s designed as a bookplate to look like an excerpt from an old book about magical creatures from the HP universe, reminiscent of early encyclopedias, like Diderot's from the 18th century with copperplate engravings of observed plants and animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowtruckle Bookplate Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> Media: fine liner pen with waterproof indian ink on paper, then textures and text added in GIMP.

High resolution detail:

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
